Unnatural Selection
by LilMissNonchalant
Summary: Rosalie Hale was never raised to be a quitter, but she couldn't help that she froze in the face of danger. What happens when her awful coping skills send her headfirst into the vampire world? Part human/AU non-canonical changes.
1. Mercy

**A/N:** Let it be known that I do not own the Twilight characters or stories, I just like to write. I've been enjoying Kellan's fabulousness for quite a few years now, so I nearly piddled when I found out he would be part of the Twilight Saga, thus an obsexsion with Emmett. Yeah, obsexsion. I could sit here and explain all the non-canonical changes, but that sucks the fun out of it for the both of us. I'm just saying; don't try to fact check me, as I changed things for my creative purposes and hopefully your enjoyment. Oh, and Edward and Jacob fans, I apologize in advance...but it's **FUNNY**, you got to admit that.

_Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
How did you pick me up again?  
Angel of Mercy  
How did you move me?  
Why am I on my feet again?  
And I see you_

_**Mercy-OneRepublic**_

She stood in the woods leaning against a tree, panting due to her 3 mile run along the unfamiliar trail. Her breathing was loud enough so that she couldn't hear the rustling in the woods behind her until she took a swig from her water bottle. Hearing a twig snap, she whirled around in place, searching for the source of the noise. The bottle dropped to the ground with a soft thud when she took in the full sight of what was in front of her.

A bear. More appropriately, a big fucking bear.

She would have screamed, but she was far too busy trying not to lose control of her bodily functions. Slowly inching her foot backward, she decided the best she could do was try to make a run for it. After all, it would be better to run like hell in an attempt to save her life instead of standing there and letting the creature charge and maul her to death. At least she THOUGHT that would be better. Her nerves suddenly got the best of her when she looked the enormous bear in the eye, and she hoped she would at least be attacked and killed quickly. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, and waited for her life to end.

Nothing.

More nothing.

Then a loud snap, followed by a thud.

Carefully, she peeked one eye open, then the other. Once again, she was astonished at the sight in front of her.

There was a largely built man, with the even larger bear sprawled out behind him, lifeless. "Are you alright, miss?" He asked.

She didn't have much time to respond before her eyes rolled back in her head and her body hit the ground.

***

When her eyes opened next, her vision was blurry, and then focused in on a figure in front of her. It was the man from the woods. At the time, she didn't have the opportunity to study him well, but he was stunning up close. She found it quite hard to concentrate on him for long, as the pounding sensation in her head drew her from her daydream quickly. There was however, time enough to notice that she was in a hospital.

"Miss, are you alright?" He asked for the second time since meeting her.

"I, um, I think I'm okay...besides the throbbing headache, that is," she softly responded. She attempted to sit up, but her head protested strongly in response.

"You might want to stay put for a bit," he said, fluffing her pillow so she could look at him without straining.

She smiled weakly. "Thanks. I don't mean to be rude, but who are you and why am I here?" There was no point in panicking, as she didn't have the energy to do so, and she felt oddly at ease around this stranger.

He sat in a chair near her bedside so he was closer to eye level for her. "Well, uh, I'm Emmett Cullen and I found you passed out in the woods," he explained, leaving out the fact that he saved her from a bear, hoping she wouldn't remember.

She bit her lip thoughtfully. "Well I'm Rosalie...Rosalie Hale, and thank you for bringing me here, but I feel as though there's more to the story," she responded, looking toward the ceiling as she tried to recall the events.

Emmett leaned back in his chair and rubbed the back of his neck. 'If this woman figures out I dropped that bear like 3rd period French, I'm in deep shit,' he thought. He didn't really find it best to let people know he had superhuman strength because he happened to be a vampire. Or that his entire family consisted of vampires; people just don't take those kinds of things well. After all, the last time it happened, the poor guy he saved from another vampire was admitted to Seattle Psychiatric Hospital. He snapped out of his daze when Rosalie let out a gasp of realization. 'Oh shit, she figured it out,' he panicked. Just when she was about to open her mouth, someone entered the room.

"Hello, Miss...," the blonde doctor trailed off, not able to find her name on the chart.

"Hale," Emmett interjected. "Rosalie Hale."

"Ah, Miss Hale," he repeated, scribbling her name in the blank space on the paper. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, how are you feeling?"

She frowned slightly and said, "My head is killing me, but that's pretty much it. I just wish I knew what happened." Naturally, she happened to notice that, he too, was a rather good-looking man.

"Well I'm not sure what my son here told you, but when you were unconscious when he brought you in. From the results of the test we ran, you were suffering from fatigue. What is the last thing you remember doing?" He questioned, knowing the events that took place.

"Um, well, I decided to do my 3 mile run in the woods instead of my neighborhood for a change of scenery. I figured it would be no big deal and I'd be able to find my way out. I remember stopping and taking a drink and then it gets kind of fuzzy after that," she explained.

Dr. Cullen nodded and responded, "Oh, you must be new in town then, which would explain why we couldn't figure out who you were. Everybody knows everybody around here. At any rate, what happened is you likely suffered from fatigue, especially if you failed to eat breakfast or were already tired."

Rosalie looked a bit guilty. "Well that last part is actually pretty accurate, I guess I didn't realize it," she said, glancing over at Emmett briefly.

"Good, well we're going to go ahead and discharge you in the morning, just to make sure everything is alright tonight," Carlisle told her. "If you need anything, let us know," he added with a charming smile as he turned to exit the room.

Emmett eyed Rosalie warily once his father left the room. "I'm gonna get goin' myself, I guess maybe I'll see you around," he blurted as he quickly exited the room, nearly knocking his chair over in his exit.

Rosalie shook her head and settled back into her bed, chewing on her bottom lip. She was damn near positive there was a bear involved, but she couldn't figure out how he could've killed it without getting one scratch on him. She sighed, glancing up as a nurse walked into the room with a cup of water and two little pills.

"For your headache," she explained.

Rosalie nodded and thanked her, taking the medicine and attempting to figure out the missing part of the story once again. Suddenly her head felt much too heavy to hold up and she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Please review...pretty please? With a sexy vampire on top :D


	2. New Divide

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_**New Divide - Linkin Park**_

Eventually, Rosalie put the whole passing out in the woods incident on the backburner. Of course, her roommates Bella and Edward flipped out when they heard what had happened, with Edward flailing his arms in his traditional flamboyant action and then asking if Emmett was hot or not. All was forgotten quickly as the new workweek began. Despite the fact that Mondays were her least favorite day, Rosalie loved her job, and it really didn't hurt that Bella's dad, Charlie was her partner. Not only did he know all the ins and outs of the Forks Police Department, but the rest of the town as well. When Charlie arrived to pick her up in their cruiser the next morning, she casually brought up the Cullen family.

"Ah yeah, I heard you met Emmett and Dr. Cullen under unfortunate circumstances, but they're great folks, really. The family moved up here from Alaska a few years back. Emmett and Alice are great kids, too...never an ounce of trouble out of them growing up. Mrs. Cullen works at the antique shop in town she and her husband own, and as you know, Dr. Cullen works at the hospital. Alice teaches preschool, Jasper, her husband, is a lawyer, and Emmett owns Emmett's Pub, obviously. Definitely one of those Stepford-type families, ya know?" He said, giving Rosalie a sideways glance, but wanting to keep his eyes on the road.

"Mmmhmm," she responded distractedly, looking out the window.

The rest of the day went on uneventfully, minus yelling at some kids for skateboarding on private property. Rosalie couldn't help but miss her hometown of Chicago a bit, but it was nice not having to fill out an incident report every day. She figured it had only been a couple of weeks since she moved to Forks, and something interesting was bound to happen eventually. When she arrived home that evening, a very eager Bella and Edward greeted her.

"Oh. My. God!" Bella exclaimed the minute she set foot in the door.

Rosalie cocked her head to the side, looking at her roommate quizzically as she took off her cap and heavy belt.

Edward rolled his eyes and said, "So that delicious Emmett Cullen stopped by a little while ago to see if you were okay."

"Really? That was nice of him," Rosalie remarked casually as she walked into her bedroom, continuing to undress.

Edward and Alice chatted excitedly in the living room for several minutes, by which time Rosalie had hopped in the shower. When she got out, Edward had already chosen an outfit for her and Bella was placing her make-up kit on the bed. They both grinned ear to ear as Rosalie emerged from the shower.

"Oh no. No. No. No. Whatever you're thinking, NO," she stated firmly, gripping her towel as if it would protect her from them.

"Rose, you're going to be a polite lady and go with us to Emmett's Pub so you can thank him and possibly tap that hot Cullen ass," Bella stated, walking over to her and shoving the clothes into her arms.

"And don't you even think about putting on any granny panties, girlfriend," Edward said as he placed a matching white lace strapless bra and thong set in her hands. He pushed her into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. "We're not letting you out until you get dressed, so suck it up!" he shouted after her.

Moments later, Rosalie emerged in a pair of dark-washed skinny jeans and a simple white tank top.

"Uh, pretty sure this top and pants are too small, guys," she remarked, tugging at the snug fabric around her torso.

Bella snickered and ushered her to the bed, pushing her down and starting on her make-up. "Well that stuff at the top is called cleavage, which is what happens when you run around with C cups. And you know you have a badonkadonk so quit playing dumb," she commented, expertly applying her make-up as Edward slipped some red patent leather heels on her feet.

"Perfect, a little color to make the outfit pop," he said as he put silver hoop earrings in her ears and went to fixing up her hair. Rosalie then realized how much she hated having two hair stylists for roommates. This was going to suck.

Before the trio arrived at Emmett's Pub, they had managed to spritz her with perfume a couple of times and she narrowly escaped an encounter with body glitter. Edward said the way it made him sparkle always drew men to him at the club. For one, Rosalie wasn't trying to draw anybody anywhere and she had really wanted to stay home that night. The upside was that a bar is always a place to count on for some Monday night football, so at least she would get to see the Bears play. Rosalie immediately made a beeline for a table with a great view of the game, nearly knocking someone over in the process. Bella joined her shortly, followed by Edward and his boyfriend Jacob, who had been waiting to meet them there. As Rosalie sat down and shook her coat off, a hand placed a MGD Tall Boy in front of her.

"Thanks," she muttered, grabbing some cash from her purse and shoving it toward the person's chest, assuming it was Edward or Bella. She was completely enthralled in the game until she realized the chest she was touching shook with laughter. Spinning her seat around to look at her server, she felt a bit of heat creep to her cheeks when she realized it was Emmett. He really was delicious, just like Edward said. He had the most beautiful amber colored eyes; they looked almost like liquid gold. His face was perfect, with full lips and the most adorable dimples. She also noticed, as her hand slid down his torso that that was probably not an inch on his body that wasn't firm with muscle.

"You know, Miss Hale, if you're going to keep touching me like that, you're going to have to give me more money than that," he joked and grabbed her hand gently, pushing it back toward her body. "It's on the house," he mentioned, smiling that smile with those damn adorable dimples again.

Rosalie looked a bit confused. "First, just call me Rosalie, or Rose. Second, how did you-" she started to question, but he cut her off.

"I have a talent for guessing what people like to drink. Plus throw in the fact that you're a cop and you clearly like football, and it wasn't hard to figure out you're a beer girl," he explained proudly. "Now had I known you would try to knock me down and feel me up, I would have brought you water instead, Rose," he joked again, winking at her. She could almost hear Bella, Edward, and Jacob melt onto the ground.

"Jeez, I'm really sorry; I guess I got a little excited. And really, thank you so much for getting me to the hospital and checking up on me earlier today," she said, briefly giving her friends at the table a dirty look.

"Aw, it was no problem, I certainly couldn't let you get eaten by a bear now, could I?" he asked, immediately wanting to kick himself for saying that.

Rosalie's eyes flickered with recognition as she said, "Yeah good thing one wasn't around at the time, huh?" She had spent the better part of the day reflecting on what happened in the woods. She became more positive every second that there WAS a bear and Emmett had killed it. The only part is, how the hell could he manage to kill a bear so quickly without being injured himself?

Emmett swallowed hard, simply nodding in response to her question and excusing himself to go deal with one of the town drunks, Mike Newton. Rosalie took a swig of her beer and turned back to her group of friends, who were staring at her intently.

"What did I do?!" She asked, knowing they were about to lay into her.

***

After securing Mike a safe ride home, Emmett paced outside the back door for a few moments. Grumbling profanities to himself, he thought about how he could diffuse the situation. Kill her. That didn't seem to be like the best option, considering that he felt it would deprive the world of someone so perfect. Granted, she wasn't the most graceful, and he could tell she would've been more comfortable coming out in a t-shirt and sweats, she was perfect nonetheless. She wasn't like the other girls that threw themselves at him and all but stripped naked if he even so much as glanced in their direction. Rosalie barely seemed to notice him at all, really. He sighed softly and turned to go back in, but was blocked by his dreaded ex. She always seemed to magically appear when he even as much as thought about another woman.

"Hello, gorgeous," she cooed, a seductive smile plastered on her face.

Emmett sighed again. "Hey Victoria. You know you're not supposed to be here."

Her eyes rolled back in her head as she inhaled deeply, breathing in the smell of the humans inhabiting the building, namely Rosalie. "Something smells delicious."

Emmett's body visibly tensed. "Leave. Now," he commanded.

"Fine," she giggled, "Such a party pooper." She handed him an envelope, her crimson eyes focused intently on his face to gauge his reaction.

His blood ran cold. It was a wedding invitation. Even though it had been decades since they were together, it still stung to read the words. It seemed like everyone was capable of finding a mate but him. Even a total nutcase like Victoria. Though the impending union surprised him, the groom didn't. Of course it would be James, whom Victoria cheated on Emmett with numerous times. Skank.

"Well congrats, I'll definitely try to make it," he lied, not wanting to witness the marrige of two of the most loathsome vampires he had come across in centuries, let alone the finalization of the loss of yet another mate. Even if it was Victoria.

"Great! I would love for you to come," she squealed and kissed him on the cheek.

Emmett simply nodded and smiled, watching her dart into the night. He tore the invitation up, which she could more than likely hear, even miles away. He sauntered back in, wishing it were already 3 so he could go home and be alone. He noticed that everyone had cleared out, including his blonde angel. Damn it. He was going to spend the rest of eternity alone.

Rosalie sat in her car outside the pub, administering her insulin injection. The other's had decided to go to La Push, and engage in some probably very illegal activities with some other bar patrons. She felt no conviction for not stopping them; she knew they wouldn't do anything too foolish, probably just skinny dipping. She looked around to find something to dab at the small drop of blood that had formed at the injection site. Suddenly, there was a loud thud on the roof. She reached in her glove compartment and grabbed her gun before opening the door and assuming a defensive stance, the gun aimed at the top of the vehicle. Victoria was atop the car, crouched low and grinning mischievously.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to step down from the vehicle and lie face down on the ground," Rosalie declared calmly, keeping the gun trained on the redhead.

Victoria simply chuckled and leapt from the roof, effortlessly landing behind Rosalie. "So you must be the girl that's had my Emmett distracted lately."

Rosalie spun around a split second after she landed, backing up slightly. "Once again, I'm going to need you to get on the ground," she repeated with urgency.

In less than a millisecond, Victoria snatched the gun from her hand, leaving Rosalie stunned. She squeezed hard, her grin spreading wider as the dumb blonde in front of her watched the metal give under the pressure of her hand. Rosalie swung at her, and Victoria caught her fist and pushed, sending Rosalie slamming against her car. Victoria tossed what was now scrap metal behind her and slowly closed the distance between the two of them. She could see the terror in the other female's eyes as she stepped into a beam of moonlight. Her fiery hair whipped around her pale face and she leaned in close, inhaling the scent around Rosalie. Victoria pulled back and frowned, as the pinprick of a wound had already closed, depriving her of the sweet scent. She used little force and broke the car window behind Rosalie, gripping a shard of glass in her hand as she withdrew her hand.

Rosalie's life seemed to flash before her eyes. Again. She couldn't believe the shitty luck she had in the past few days. Once again, she found herself frozen in fear, unable to even think of an exit strategy. This was one of the reasons she had to move from Chicago. The last time she locked up, she put her partner in danger, and she knew she would never be able to live with herself if she was the reason he was killed. As she mulled over her previous life, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She looked down, blood staining her pure white top.

Victoria took a deep breath again. "Mmm, much better," she said as she glided her fingers across the wound and licked them clean.

Rosalie's heartbeat quickened. Not only was she going to die, but this psycho bitch was probably going to eat her. God, she hated Mondays. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping she would at least kill her quickly. She waited, but all she felt was a quick gust of wind, and heard what sounded like scraping metal. She opened her eyes to see Emmett raise Victoria's body over his head, throwing her into a tree, nearly breaking it in half. Victoria recovered quickly, bounding off the tree and lunging at him. The two tumbled further into the woods and Rosalie finally found the courage to move when she felt a cold hand on her arm. She turned and came face-to-face with Dr. Cullen. She breathed a sigh of relief, even though she noticed his eyes were almost black. Pretty doctor with black eyes, homicidal redhead with red eyes. She'd take her chances on Dr. Cullen.

"You have to come with me." He was quickly wrapping her wound with gauze.

All she could do at that point was nod when he cradled her in his arms and walked to his car which was already running. When they got to the vehicle, a pixie haired girl got out and helped him put her in the car. Rosalie blinked, and she was gone. All of this was too much to take. As Dr. Cullen got in the car and put it into gear, Rosalie decided to close her eyes for a moment, hoping when she opened them again this would all go away.

* * *

Please review...pretty please? With a sexy vampire on top :D


	3. Like A Star

_Just like a star across my sky  
Just like an angel off the page  
You have appeared to my life  
Feel like I'll never be the same_

_**Like A Star- Corrine Bailey Rae**_

Rosalie sat straight up in bed, panting heavily. She leaned forward and put her face in her hands, realizing she must have had a terrible dream. When she looked up, Dr. Cullen was standing over her with a look of concern on his face. If she didn't know better, she would say it looking as if he was scared, too.

Before he could even ask her how she was, she blurted out, "Where's Emmett?"

"He's, uh, tending to some things," Carlisle responded while running a hand through his hair.

"Dr. Cullen, you had better tell me what the hell is going on," Rosalie attempted to demand in an authoritative voice, but it came out sounding like a little girl scared of the monster in her closet.

"Carlisle," he corrected the way she addressed him, "and I'm going to explain everything to you, but you have to remain calm and open-minded, alright?"

She nodded warily. "Fine."

"And you cannot under any circumstances repeat anything you've seen or heard tonight, EVER," he stressed.

She nodded again and instinctively shrunk back into the headboard. She crossed her arms over her chest, hoping it would make her look less like she was scared shitless. It had better be a damn good explanation. She was stabbed by a loony redhead with red eyes whose body almost broke a tree when Emmett THREW her into it. He THREW her. Usually the tree breaks the person, not the other way around. The woman crushed her gun in her bare hands like it was putty, for God's sake. And then Dr. Cullen shows up randomly? She wasn't even sure there WAS an explanation for all this bullshit.

Carlisle tried to touch on the essentials of his family's background, not wanting to overload her, but willing to divulge more information if necessary. He disclosed how he and Esme came to be mates, and how they found Emmett and ended up saving him from a bear attack (I'm aware that this is non-canonical. Shh. Keep reading). 'Figures,' Rosalie thought. He also told her how he saved Alice and she met Jasper and lead him to join the rest of the family. When he finished, he remained quiet and calm, staring at the wall in front of him.

Rosalie was letting all this absurd knowledge sink in. Vampires. She was sure this was the type of thing that only happened to her. Stepford-y her ass. These people were part of a completely different world. A world where everyone is annoyingly good-looking and had bone crushing strength. A world into which she was sent hurtling a breakneck speed and would never be able to escape as she was sworn to secrecy. It would take her a long time to digest everything she had been exposed to, but it was the only good excuse for what had been going on.

When she found her voice again, she asked, "You're not going to, um, drink my blood, are you?"

Carslie turned to her and answered, "Even if you wanted me to, or any of us for that matter, we wouldn't. None of us are much for killing humans for food, we prefer animal blood."

She nodded. "Oh, okay. What happened to your...," she trailed off, motioning to his dark eyes and the purple bags that accompanied them.

He turned away again. "I'm a bit hungry, I'm afraid."

Rosalie scooted backwards once again, which was utterly pointless if he DID decide to drink her blood. He could probably snap her in half with one hand.

"I think I can take over from here," a voice grumbled.

Even though he was smeared with dirt and leaves, with his shirt nearly torn off, Emmett's presence eased her. Carlisle patted her leg gently and exited the room, Emmett taking his place on the bed. As she looked him over, she slowly realized that he probably had to do an awful thing to keep Victoria from showing her face ever again. Her eyes scanned the lacerations on his body, smudged with mud and grass stains and she felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. She noticed the angry gash that ran from his ear to his chin, marring his perfect face with crusted blood. Rosalie bit down on her bottom lip to keep it from trembling, all the while he remained totally oblivious that she was about to come undone. She blinked her eyes quickly, trying to hold her tears at bay, but it was a futile effort. She pulled her knees to her chest, the wound on her side disapproving by sending shooting pains across her abdomen. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she buried her head and let the tears flow, the emotions of the past few days finally catching up to her.

Emmett realized that she was sobbing, and was at a complete loss at what to do. Granted, Victoria had been a drama queen, so he was used to all kinds of emotions, but he was always bad when tears. He hated seeing someone cry, it broke his un-beating heart. He reached out and timidly stroked her hair until she peered up at him.

"You don't have to be scared, " he told her, assuming she was crying out of fear.

She sniffled and replied, "I'm not; I just feel awful to have put you through so much." She nudged her cheek against his palm, the cold, smooth skin feeling heavenly on her hot face.

Emmett was a bit taken aback by her response. He had never come across a human that wasn't scared of him. Come to think of it, he had come across few VAMPIRES that weren't scared of him. He moved his hand underneath her chin and tilted her head until she was looking into his eyes.

"You didn't do anything wrong, alright? I couldn't let you die that day in the woods, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let it happen tonight," he stated firmly. "So don't beat yourself up about it."

Rosalie simply nodded and stretched her legs out, laying back down and yawning.

"You must be exhausted," he said while tucking her in. "Get some rest, 'kay? We'll sort everything out in the morning. I'll have Carlisle call the station and give them some excuse so you can take a couple of days off."

She closed her now heavy lids, asking, "Will you stay with me?"

He nodded, forgetting she couldn't see him. "Yes. Give me 10 minutes and I will be right back. He went to make sure Carlisle called in on her behalf, then showered and changed. She was already sleeping when he got back, so he carefully positioned himself on the bed next to her. He sat cross-legged, studying her with a child-like curiosity. He really hoped she would stay out of trouble from now on, but he knew that wouldn't be the case.

* * *

That's all I cranked out in a couple of nights, just updating here and there...so it'll be a minute before I get some more out. Subscribe and stay tuned!

Please review...pretty please? With a sexy vampire on top :D


End file.
